Divina Commedia
by Paris Blackwood
Summary: Pelo visto, Satã em pessoa não tinha mais o que fazer além de sorrateiramente distribuir livros por aí. Constantine teve ganas de atirar o volume pela janela, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. "Atravessar o Inferno, é? Parece uma metáfora apropriada para a minha vida", pensou o moreno, amargurado.


Entrou no apartamento, tragando o cigarro sem pressa. Estava cansado. John Constantine havia acabado de realizar um exorcismo e, embora isso não fosse uma novidade, era o tipo de _trabalho_ que sempre consumia as suas energias. E aquele tinha durado _por horas_. O ocultista começou a sessão por volta do meio-dia, agora já era noite alta. Felizmente, Chas havia ido buscá-lo no final. Antes de ir para casa, John parou na lanchonete da esquina para devorar um sanduíche gorduroso e uma porção de batatas fritas. Pelo menos mataria a sua fome, ainda que também pudesse acabar entupindo suas artérias. Não que se importasse.

Constantine largou na sala a bolsa que trazia, com alguns pertences úteis - o básico: água benta, cruzes de prata - e foi direto para o quarto. Só queria deitar na cama e ter uma noite de sono tranquila, embora isso sempre parecesse algo muito difícil para alguém como ele. Afroxou o nó da gravata em seu pescoço e tirou o paletó do terno negro, jogando-o displicente sobre o colchão, bem em cima do livro. Aquele livro que definitivamente não estava ali quando John saiu de casa.

- Mas que diabos...? - exclamou, enquanto desistia da sua "noite de sono tranquila" e segurava o volume em suas mãos.

Era um exemplar da Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri. Não havia nenhum bilhete por perto, porém, John imaginava que de divino o seu rementente misterioso não tinha nada. Sempre poderia ser uma armadilha de algum dos seus inimigos, John tinha tantos que não conseguia contar. Ou talvez fosse ideia de algum dos seus _amigos_, o que não deixava Constantine nem um pouco mais aliviado. Isso se não fosse coisa de Gabriel, aquele mestiço irritante e metido a Deus. Observou o livro com bastante cuidado.

Tratava-se uma edição antiga, provavelmente rara. A capa grossa, de um vermelho-vinho escuro, lembrava a textura do couro. O título da obra e o nome do escritor italiano vinham em letras douradas, um pouco descoradas pela ação do tempo, e a lombada do volume estava decorada com delicados arabescos no mesmo tom.

John se pôs a folheá-lo, prestando atenção à tipografia antiga e às páginas amareladas. Estava bem conservado, apesar do desgaste natural. Reparou, então, em um detalhe interessante: várias páginas do final haviam sido arrancadas. "Que original", Constantine resmungou com um sarcasmo amargo. Agora não restava dúvidas sobre a procedência daquele _mimo_. Voltou ao índice e checou os números correspondentes a cada uma das três partes da obra - Inferno, Purgatório e Paraíso - apenas para confirmar qual delas estava faltando. Foi quando virou a última página, poupada do expurgo, que John reparou no curto texto escrito à mão, com uma caligrafia fina e rebuscada, em tinta vermelha.

_Espero que goste do presente, Johnny.  
__Com carinho,  
__Lúcifer _

"Desgraçado", murmurou, estreitando os olhos. Tinha que ser aquele sádico de merda. Era exatamente o tipo de _brincadeirinha estúpida _que Lu considerava divertida. Pelo visto, Satã em pessoa não tinha mais o que fazer além de sorrateiramente distribuir _livros _por aí. Constantine teve ganas de atirar o volume pela janela, mas, no fim, a curiosidade falou mais alto. Quaisquer que fossem os motivos de Lúcifer para entregar um presente em sua casa, aquilo não era só por _amor à Literatura_.

Foi assim que John Constantine se encontrou virando as primeiras páginas da Divina Comédia de Dante. Ele conhecia a história por alto, é claro. Porém, nunca havia realmente se interessado por ela, ou pelo menos não até aquele momento. A narrativa era toda construída em forma de poesia e à maneira clássica, mas logo no primeiro capítulo - o Canto I - John encontrou uma breve explicação do texto à frente. A exemplo da dedicatória, estava escrita à mão, em vermelho, com a letra mesma letra antiquada.

_Dante, perdido numa selva escura, erra nela toda a noite. Aparece-lhe então a imagem de Virgílio - o Sumo Poeta - que o reanima e se oferece para tirá-lo de lá, fazendo-o atravessar o Inferno e o Purgatório..._

Constantine ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Atravessar o Inferno, é? Parece uma metáfora apropriada para a minha vida", pensou o moreno, amargurado. Continuou a sua leitura, estrofe por estrofe, acompanhando o encontro de Dante com Virgílio e o primeiro diálogo entre os dois.

**Agora, por teu prol, eu tenho o intento  
De levar-te comigo; ir-te-ei guiando  
Pela estância do eterno sofrimento,  
Onde, estridentes gritos escutando,  
Verás almas antigas em tortura  
Segunda morte a brados suplicando.**

Ah, o "eterno sofrimento"... Gritos estridentes, tortura infinita e as pobres almas suplicando por uma morte que nunca viria. Isso John conhecia muito bem. O exorcista havia passado mais tempo do que gostaria lá embaixo - _dois minutos são uma eternidade no Inferno_, como ele mesmo costumava dizer.

Na adolescência, o próprio John estivera morto por dois minutos, e isso foi o bastante para lhe apresentar os horrores do reino de Lúcifer. Não é o tipo de lugar ao qual se deseje retornar, e John já tivera muita sorte por escapar de lá - ao menos, por enquanto. Afinal, ele se concentrou no texto outra vez, com certa determinação. Nos cantos seguintes - cada um deles introduzido por uma breve explicação de Satã - Dante e Virgílio chegavam aos portões do Inferno. Ali havia a seguinte inscrição:

**Deixai, ó vós que entrais, toda a esperança!**

"Muito adequado", disse o ocultista, abanando a cabeça em concordância, com um ar sombrio. John acompahou o trajeto dos dois personagens pelo Primeiro Círculo do Inferno e pelo Limbo, mas foi o Segundo Círculo que atraiu a sua atenção. Através dos escritos de Lu - e aquela tinta vermelha que estranhamente lembrava sangue - Constantine descobriu que aquele era o destino reservado aos que incorriam no pecado capital da Luxúria. Por algum motivo, o exorcista engoliu em seco com essa informação.

_No ingresso do Segundo Círculo está Minos, aquele que julga as almas e designa-lhes a pena. É aqui que estão os luxuriosos, que são continuamente arrebatados e atormentados por um horrível turbilhão._

Algumas linhas depois, o Canto V falava sobre como estariam "no padecer horrendo os que aos vícios da carne se entregavam". De acordo com o poeta, aquele seria o local "onde o pungir da dor é mais profundo", e isso não parecia a Constatine um bom presságio. Ficou imaginando até que ponto mesmo alguém precisava se entregar aos tais _vícios da carne_ para merecer uma vaguinha ali... Era algo a se considerar, não?

Entretido com os versos do poema, John mal se deu conta dos minutos que passavam. Em algum momento ele havia sentado sobre o colchão, as costas apoiadas na parede fria, para ficar mais confortável. Não que estivesse dando certo, era difícil relaxar quando ele sabia que Lu estava aprontando das suas. De todo jeito, a noite avançava sem que o exorcista desse conta. O moreno até esqueceu o habitual cigarro, que jazia amassado de qualquer jeito no pequeno criado de madeira ao lado da cama.

Constantine finalmente chegou ao Vale do Flegetonte - o Sétimo Círculo do Inferno - onde se encontravam os _violentos_. John aprendeu que lá havia três círuculos menores. O primeiro se destinava àqueles que cometeram atos violentos contra o próximo, como os homicidas e os ladrões. O segundo estava reservado a quem infligia violências a si mesmo: os suicidas. No último, em um deserto incandescente, restavam os violentos contra Deus.

Incomodado, John leu e releu a descrição sobre a morada dos suicidas, detendo-se em uma estrofe muito particular.

**Ressentindo-me então do mundo injusto,  
Por fugir seus desdéns, buscando a morte,  
Comigo iníquo fui eu, que era justo.**

As palavras permaneceram em sua mente, como um mantra agourento. Imagens da infância e da adolescência vinham rápidas em seus pensamentos, numa sucessão confusa de lembranças assustadoras.

Ainda menino, John teve que encarar _coisas que nenhum ser humano deveria ser obrigado a ver_. Gabriel podia dizer que aquilo era um dom, o babaca condescendente, mas para Constantine representava o fardo de uma maldição. Como se não fosse o bastante, seus pais - como sempre - _eles pioraram tudo_. Julgaram o garoto louco, doente, e com o tempo John foi se convencendo de que era, mesmo. Ele apenas queria se ver livre daquele verdadeiro _Inferno na Terra._

Com a boca seca e um estranho aperto na garganta, o exorcista fechou o livro e o deixou cair sobre o colchão. Fechou também os olhos, enquanto procurava nos bolsos da calça o isqueiro e o maço de cigarros. Acendeu logo um deles para dar uma tragada profunda, lenta, dolorosa. Não havia a menor graça em relembrar aquela época, pelo menos não para John. Lúcifer possivelmente estava se deliciando com a situação agora, gargalhando a suas custas, sentado em seu trono hediondo no Inferno...

- Olá, John.

...ou não. "Ah, merda", pensou Constantine, mantendo os olhos fechados. Um belo encontro com o Diabo, era tudo o que ele estava precisando.

- John... Olá! - não obtendo resposta, Lúcifer insistiu. A voz grave, algo etérea, do Pai da Mentira ecoava pelo quarto pequeno. Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, John _sentia _a sua presença. O cheiro de enxofre já invadia as narinas do moreno, e Constantine imaginava se os vizinhos seriam capaz de sentir aquele _perfume _tão peculiar.

Não seria _educado_ deixar o Diabo esperando, pensou John, irônico. As pálpebras do exorcista foram abrirando devagar, apenas para se deparar com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios finos do Anjo Caído.

Ele usava a aparência com a qual John o conhecera, embora pudesse se metamorfosear da forma como bem entendesse: um ser humano comum, branco, de meia idade, com entradas grandes e alguns fios grisalhos no cabelo curto. O tipo de homem que você encontra por aí sem olhar duas vezes. Imaculadamente vestido de branco, os pés descalços. Porém, havia algo de errado, algo de inumano na figura - não era preciso nenhum conhecimento sobrenatural para perceber isso. Talvez fossem os olhos, ou as marcas negras em sua pele, estranhas, visíveis através das mangas e do colarinho no paletó alvo.

- Lu - cumprimentou o exorcista, com o seu habitual ar indiferente. - Estava demorando.

- Sentiu minha falta, Johnny? - escutou o outro perguntar, o sorriso de escánio se alargando.

Constantine não estava com a menor paciência para as brincadeiras de Lúcifer naquela noite. Aliás, nunca estava realmente, mas em alguns dias sua disposição para aguentar a presença _inconveniente_ de Satã era menor que nunca. Tragou o cigarro, como se a nicotina pudesse adicionar alguma dose de racionaliade àquela situação bizarra.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Lu? - quis saber, e a sua a voz não mostrava irritação ou ameaça, apenas um enorme cansaço.

Lúcifer pareceu não ter ouvido a sua pergunta. Sem cerimônias, chegou mais perto da cama do ocultista, apanhando o livro no chão e virando as páginas com um leve interesse. Ele estava no melhor dos seus humores.

- Um homem criativo, esse Dante - disse, casualmente, fazendo John revirar os olhos. - Tem uma imaginação e tanto, não? Mas devo dizer que muitas das ideias dele são tentadoras...

- O que você quer? - perguntou outra vez, num tom amargo.

- Não seja ranzinza, Johnny! - ralhou o Diabo, com um sorriso que causou um arrepio desagradável na espinha do exorcista. - Eu vim para saber se você gostou do meu presentinho.

- Muito instrutivo, Lu. Eu adorei - Constantine retrucou, sarcástico, entre uma tragada e outra.

Lucífer depositou o livro sobre o criado-mudo, rindo de leve. Parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, o que jamais poderia ser um bom presságio.

- Sabe, eu fico imaginando... - começou o Anjo Caído, depois de se sentar na beirada da cama, a alguns palmos do moreno. - Onde será que o nosso _Johnny boy _vai parar? - deixou um ar de surpresa afetado tomar conta do seu rosto, enquanto o outro engolia em seco.

Constantine não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa. Ou do tom que Lúcifer tinha usado para aquele apelido.

- Ah, você reparou no Segundo Círculo, não? A morada dos luxuriosos... - a mão de Satã alcançou o seu joelho estendido, os dedos subindo até a coxa e brincando despreocupados com o tecido da calça social, enquanto ele continuava a falar. - Considerando tudo o que você tem feito ultimamente, John - disse Lúcifer, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo com perigoso ar de reprovasão. A voz dele, de repente, ficou mais dura. - ...eu diria que é um lugar muito adequado para você.

"Inferno!", praguejou Constantine, mentalmente. Lúcifer _sabia_, o desgraçado. Sabia, e pelo visto não estava nada satisfeito com o que John andara aprontando. Mas que diabos era toda aquela cena, afinal? O Imperador do Inferno estava com _ciúmes_ dele, por acaso? "Oh, merda", pensava o exorcista. Dessa vez ele tinha mesmo se enfiado numa bela encrenca.

- Mesmo assim - o Diabo prosseguiu, alheio ao conflito interior do homem sobre a cama - eu acho que você pertence mesmo ao Sétimo Círculo, não é? Junto com Romeu e Julieta, aquele pobre casal de almas apaixonadas. Eles também são suicidas, John.

Constantine suspirou minimamente. Você sabe que a noite não será nada fácil quando o próprio Diabo está em seu quarto, citando Shakespeare.

- Olha, eu não tenho tempo para...

- Vamos decidir isso - Lúcifer o cortou, com um sorrisinho diabólico e os olhos brilhando de malícia, agora de um vermelho intenso e surreal. - Eu conheço o _juiz_ perfeito para resolver esse... dilema. Venha comigo.

Os dedos se fecharam de súbito sobre a coxa do ocultista, em uma forte pressão. Como uma garra. John olhou enviesado para a mão do Dêmonio, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa e desagrado. Agora a situação estava começando a sair do controle.

- Não, Lu! Eu não vou a...

Ele disse, a voz soando apenas um pouco assustada. O cheiro de enxofre preencheu todo o quarto, tornando respirar algo difícil e fazendo Constantine ter um acesso de tosse. Esfregou os olhos, incomodado pela fumaça avermelhada que - de onde viera a fumaça? - agora atrapalhava a sua visão. O calor era absurdo. Podia ouvir os gritos, os lamentos, e o barulho de grandes asas batendo, como se um bando de urubus enormes sobrevoasse um monte de carniça. John deixou o cigarro escapulir dos seus dedos e o pequeno cilindro branco entrou em combustão assim que tocou o chão quente, muito quente.

- ...lugar algum - John murmurou, baixinho, sentindo os seus ombros caírem.

Estava no Inferno.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Divina Commedia _é o título original do livro de Dante, em italiano. As estrofes copiadas diretamente do livro estão em negrito e destacadas no texto.

As partes correspondentes às explicações sobre o poema, aqui atribuídas à Lúcifer, são notas explicativas das edições mais atuais da obra. Eu queria coloca-las na história, mas como usei uma edição antiga do livro, não fazia sentido mantê-las. Então, coloquei como se o Lu as tivesse escrito - ou mesmo copiado - para explicar melhor a narrativa do poema. Foram editadas por mim para fins de compreensão.

É a minha primeira história sobre **Constantine** e eu espero que vocês gostem, pretendo continuar escrevendo com os personagens.

Um beijo,  
Miss Blackwood


End file.
